High School for the Striders
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: Dave and his twin sister Davina are just finishing up summer holiday, fully prepared to start high school together. With Davina's short temper it does help to have her brothers cool and calm personality around to keep her mood in check. That is, until tragedy strikes Dave, landing him in the hospital. Rated T. Dave x Terezi possibly. Best friend Karkat x Gamzee. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Dave and his twin sister Davina are just finishing up summer holiday, fully prepared to start high school together. With Davina's short temper it does help to have her brothers cool and calm personality around to keep her mood in check. That is, until tragedy strikes Dave, landing him in the hospital. Now, Davina must try to keep her rage contained, even though it is increasing by the day. Without facing expulsion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

Davina could hear her alarm going off on full blast next to her ear. It was the best alarm clock ever, a wide alarm clock with her Ipod attached to the top of it which caused it to automatically play the first song on shuffle.

_"__What do I do with a boy like you?  
L-like you  
What do I do with you? (Oh)  
What do I do?_  
_With a boy like you?  
What do I do with a boy like you,  
L-Like you  
What do I do with a boy like you!" _The alarm sang causing Davina to groan inwardly before she pressed the next button causing one of the best songs of all times to fill her ears.

_"How it all began,  
If truth be told.  
Had a master plan.  
Now I rule the world." _The electronic device sang out causing Davina to smile, still refusing to get up as she rolled over to shove her face into the pillow on her other side only to yelp in surprise as the loud speakers that were attached, one to each four corners of her room, started to blare the song out loudly.

"Damn it." She muttered as she made her ears adjust to the loud sound.

"Hey squirt." Bro's voice said from the door way.

_"Took em' by surprise,  
Worked my way up hill.  
They looked into my eyes.  
I became invincible."_

"Whatnghup?" She grumbled into the pillow causing him to laugh.

"Dave. Like you should be." He said.

"Ha ha ha." She laughed sarcastically as she slowly sat up, brushing some blonde hair out of her face before she turned to face her oldest brother. "I am just laughing SO hard on the inside by how funny you're NOT." She grumbled out, in annoyance. She was not a morning person.

He smirked. "Summer vacations over, sport. Come on. You'll miss the bus." He informed her before leaving.

_"No one can stop me,  
For only I am in control.  
If you want me,  
You better contact my people." _

She glared at his retreating back for a moment longer before sighing as she got out of bed, quickly changing into a red t-shirt with long white sleeves that she rolled up to her elbows, and a white electric guitar sign on the chest. She also wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of black sneakers with purple laces and white lettering on them. She carefully picked up a necklace with a black rope in place of the chain and small silver pentagram charm inside a circle which hanger gently from the rope, which she carefully fastened around her neck.

_"In my crown, I am king  
I love their endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct."_

She smiled at the song quickly logged onto pesterchum. Everybody was either idle or offline. She sighed as she heard Bro call her again. She grabbed her Ipod quickly and skipped forward as she plugged in her headphones and put one of them in her ear.

_"'Cause all your heads are gonna roll  
I've made your misery my goal  
So if you want survival  
Kneel on my arrival  
for this is how I rule the world." _She smirked at that last line before she quickly shut off her Ipod and slipped it into her back pocket. She reached up to adjust her shades only to realize at the last moment she had forgotten them. She slowly walked down the hall until she was out of sight before she dove forward, crashing into the wall as she did so and slipping her cool classy Strider shades on her face.

She pulled her blonde hair up into a ponytail before she grabbed her bag, which had been prepared the previous night, and headed out into the living room where Bro and Dave were waiting with identical smirks on their faces.

"Oh shut up." She grumbled out as she stalked out of the apartment.

Davina followed her brother down the stairs. The elevator was broken. Personally, she didn't trust stairs. Not. One. Bit. Whenever she went down them she usually just went down the ramp, but Bro had given her a look that told her not to.

She had her hands placed in her back pockets with her shoulders laid back in a cool way. She. Was. A. Fucking. Strider. She froze when she heard a yelp and looked down to see Dave slowly tumbling down the several slippery stairs.

Not caring anymore she grabbed on to the railing with her right hand, her silver bracelet with the skull, broken record disc, and electric guitar charms dangling on it, and hopped up onto the railing where she slid down quickly. She jumped off of the railing to land next to Dave before she knelt down next to him.

"Davbro?" She questioned, trying her best to keep the worry out of her voice. Blood was pooling out of her head, she ignored the words that Bro said to her. She couldn't hear anything. "David Philip Strider." She whispered in his ear with a pissed off look before she stepped back to let the paramedics take him into the ambulance.

"Wait!" She called as she quickly ran up to the ambulance and hopped up inside. The right lens on his shades were cracked. "Your shades are cracked, Davbro." She said calmly as she slowly removed her shades form her face. She took off his shades and replaced them with her own before she slowly placed his cracked lens shades onto her face.

She slowly back flipped out of the ambulance and scooped up her backpack before she quickly rushed onto the bus before Bro could say anything.

As she made her way towards the school somebody's arm appeared right in front of her face. "What's with the cracked shades, Strider?" He asked.

"None of your fucking business, Ampora." Cronus Ampora. He was always an absolute sod. She sighed as he suddenly grabbed her glasses right off of her face and threw them to the ground causing one of the lenses to pop out.

"Why do you wear shades all the time anyway? You trying to hide your eyes or something?" Her dark coloured skin crawled at his voice and she sighed.

"I gave you an opportunity to leave while you had the chance so as not to further piss me off." She said calmly, her eyes closed before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall of the school, all in one swift movement as her blood red eyes glared into his purple ones. Needless to say he had never seen red eyes before not on Dave nor her. And the way she was glaring at him kind of made her look like a demon.

"What the fuck, Strider?!" He yelled. She noted the fact that a majority of her friends were now trying to talk her out of beating this guy senseless right there. She glared at him a moment later before she gripped his shirt tighter, her nails digging into the palm of her hand causing her own red blood to drip from her hand.

She threw him to the ground before she slowly picked up the shades and lens. She carefully placed the lens inside it's place in the lens holder thing. Making sure it was perfectly secure first she quickly placed them safely back on her face before she spun around, back pack slumped over her shoulder and hands shoved into her jeans pockets as she walked into the school.


	2. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
